shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Godlike Senses Due to the ability of the Chika Chika no Mi, Silver's senses are far beyond that of any human. The main drawback having lost his eyesight however has increased his senses even more. As they say when one sense is lost, the others get stronger it is true. Though Silver is thoroughly blind, he can technically see using an advanced form of Kenbunshoku Haki, that allow his brain to create an outline of black and white, through the use of his other senses. He is capable of smelling things far better than that of even Drake, whose sense of smell is 100 times more sensitive than that of a bloodhound dog, renowned for the best sense of smell in the world. Silver's nasal passage is considered that of a god's compared to the average human. He is able to smell things that used to be there years ago. Even smelling opponent's from miles away, he is able to smell the fear of his enemies. Before becoming a pirate, Silver was asked several times to join the Marines as a tracker. As he is one of the only humans alive capable of tracking high bountied men like dragon, with his senses alone. Silver has an advanced sense of taste compared to that of any living organism. The sense of taste is 10,000 times more sensitive than that of a catfish, renowned for the most tastebuds in the world having them not only in its mouth, but all over its body aswell. This alone is an impressive feat as the catfish has 100,000 tastebuds in/on its body, whilst Silver merely has 10,000. He can taste the significant flavouring and texture of any food, if the food is disguisting, then it is far more fowl tasting than any normal human could endure, often causing Silver to puke over it. If the food is delicious, then Silver will feel a rejuvenating sensation that is far greater than any human could dream of feeling. Silver has a godlike sense of hearing. Allowing him to listen in on enemies, listen to enemy strategies and even keep up on antics. He is perfectly capable of hearing a radio on the other side of an island, even to hear someone within a sound-proof room. Silver is capable of listening to things with one ear independantly. Allowing him to listen to several different things at once. This advanced sense of hearing also gives him a clearer hearing of those he focuses on, allowing himself to blurt out any insignificant noises he may not wish to hear. Silver has a godlike sense of touch. For example, he can feel the vibrations through the air and ground allowing him to feel the presence of other's movement's despite where they are located, allowing him to see what he cannot see with his eyes and feel what cannot be seen underground. His range is the size of an extremely large island, allowing him to know the movement's of almost everything and everyone on there. This has given him a great advantage when in trouble. It also gives him a great advantage in all round combat as he can sense where his opponent is without even facing them. However, this is also a major weakness as when hit it would feel as if a comet travelling at 32,000,000,000 mph had hit him. Despite this fact it is extremely rare to actually recieve a blow considering his senses prevent almost all harm. Strength Agility Endurance Intelligence Fighting Style Martial Arts Shishi-ō no mai 'Diyu' For more information on the Dìyù techniques, visit the link here. * is Silver's basic Dìyù technique. It is what happens without a hand sign at the end and merely contact instead. In this technique the user quickly places their palm on the opponent and with the other hand clenched into a fist they tap it at great speeds. Literally blowing away the enemy as the built up air pressure explodes on contact, with the possibility of killing them or forcing them to experience hellish pains. * is a technique where the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. * is a technique where the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a bird, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a bird, by leaving a gigantic bird-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it dives and is focused into a horizontal line on the opponent. The technique then explodes on contact, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created in the wide area that can be felt as a breeze from a small distance away. The technique is performed in the air, hence why it is the Soaring Hawk, as it dives towards the opponent it get's stronger as the gravity increases it's velocity. The birds wings spread out and that is why it is not focused on a single point, but a long horizontal line. The technique itself can be incredibly lethal and will result in numb arm's from the elbow down and a winded chest making it very hard to continue fighting. * is Silver's strongest dìyù technique and is so far the strongest dìyù technique seen. It is a technique where Silver forms a unique hand seal resembling a dragon, which launches a gigantic amount of air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a dragon, by leaving an enourmous dragon-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it soar's and is focused into a single point. The technique then explodes upon command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant causing impact all over the body as if there were thousands of explosions within the nerval points. It is similar to Kuma's bubble of luffy's pain when Zoro felt a small amount of it, it looked as if he was repeatedly attacked. The Blazing Hell Dragon's power is equivalent to the pain caused by the giant paw bubble that contained luffy's pain and fatigue, only those with superhuman endurance could survive such an incredible feat. 'Hēi lóng' 'Shuǐ rùn' 'Kūn' 'Sǐwáng' Self Developed Techniques Here is a list of techniques that Silver has created, developed and mastered. They are a powerful series of techniques that require the utmost mastery. Mistakes can kill, or rip inner organs to bits. * is a technique where Silver strikes both sides of an opponent's temple with precise pressure palm strikes. Using this Silver is able to make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from Anterograde amnesia to Retrograde amnesia. * is a technique where Silver grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Silver's spar with Marcus, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air, the height of which thrown depends on Silver's strength. * is a technique where Silver sit's down into the form of meditation. Using Kenbunshoku Haki, he then focuses on his opponent figuring out the easiest way possible to bring them down once they strike. The opponent, thinking to take advantage of the opening will attack without hesitating. Through which Silver then nullifies the attack and places his opponent into a submission. * is a technique where Silver steps in with his left foot, and pretends that the main attack is a punch to the enemie's head. When the enemy tries to block the head strike, the user pulls his fist back and uses the opposing force to punch the enemies (often open) stomach with the opposite fist. * is a technique created to help Silver defend himself against armed martial artists, especially those using bladed weapons. As Silver once stated, "when fighting a sword user, you often don't have time to defend and attack," and thus this technique was developed for this reason. In essence, it is a corkscrew blow which dodges a sword swing and punches the opponent simultaneously. As the weapon is swung, Silver begins the punch with the palm of his hand of the clenched fist facing upwards. Before his fist hits the weapon, he turns it counter-clockwise (when using his right hand), which allows his thumb to face up and the weapon to pass along the back of his hand without touching him, thus effectively dodging the attack. He then completes the rotation while using his shoulder to extend his reach and punch the opponent. It is important to note that Silver is known to use this technique against unarmed opponents aswell. * is a technique that uses both hands for offense and defense. Silvers usual stance keeps the inactive hand "the hand of death" at his waist for defense. This however takes longer to attack but with Aikō-ka-te the opponent sees the front attack and in less than a second the second hand delivers an attack that makes them cough blood. This technique involves both hands to attack and defend. The front hand is used to fend off any incoming attacks, as well as to attack. The back hand is also used for defense, and it is used as the surprise attack. Thunder Fist The Thunder Fist is a striking technique from Silver's deceased brother Marcus. It centers around the ability to gather and concentrate a large portion of Haki into his fist. With the haki gathered, Marcus/Silver then strike the opponent. Depending on how the strike is delivered and how leverage is gained for the movement. The Strike has a number of different effects. * is a technique in which Silver braces himself against the ground or roof and deliver's the technique in the form of an uppercut. As the haki surrounding his fist is gleaming in a yellow colour. He then is able to blow the opponent into the air, thus allowing a mid-air attack usually finishing off the opponent. * is a technique similar to Ikazuchiken shōjun, but for this variation Silver braces himself against something like a wall and then delivers the blow like a crashing rocket. As the haki surrounding his fist is gleaming in a orange colour. * this is a special type of the original movements. That are on a whole other level of power. It is a technique in which Silver performs whilst in mid-air above his opponent. Where his fist start's to glow gold, enveloped in Busoshoku Haki and brings his fist down upon his opponent. This technique has been proven to be one of Silver's strongest technique, aswell as one of his only surekill attacks. Devil Fruit Techniques Silver is the consumer of the Chika Chika no Mi, as such, he has a mastery over the sensory unit's within an opponents bodies. Manipulating them comes easily to him as he has trained in various martial arts, being able to effectively override his opponents senses upon contact. Below is a list of the current techniques shown to involved Silver's Devil Fruit. * * is a finisher style technique that effectively ends Silvers participation in combat, as this technique is a manipulation of all of the opponents senses. Causing an effect that is very similar to sleep paralysis, where the opponent's brain becomes fully aware of it's greatest fear, then proceeding to visualise it and hear it. Due to the fact all of the senses are currently under the manipulation, the 'victim' is practically into a different world, alone as they experience their greatest fears, being able to feel, hear, smell, taste and see it. Causing a nightmarish ordeal that incapacitates the opponent. Other Techniques Here is a list of Silver's other techniques that have been shown. However they have not been shown as part of a certain martial art. Nor his own martial art. They are merely a bundle of techniques created by Silver. * is a technique where Silver uses his great speed to deliver 1000 strikes to an opponent at once. In this technique Silver will dash around his opponent in a spherical shape and deliver palm thrust's to their body. Ultimately attacking the body from 1000 different angles, breaking bones and causing bruises, literally knocking the opponent unconscious. This is one of Silvers more relentless attacks. * is a technique where Silver uses his strength and fitness to enhance his own unique version of Soru, that gives off an impression that he has not moved at all, but merely teleported to another spot. In this technique, Silver show's his amazing speed by almost instantaneously disappearing and reappearing leaving an after image of where he once stood. He also uses this technique to give the impression of blowing enemies away without even moving. As it is a unique version of Soru, Silver can also use this technique to jump whilst in the air, using the air as stepping stones. Allowing him to get to high altitudes in next to no time. He has only been seen to use this technique three times. However, no one that has experienced it's power, have ever considered facing Silver in battle again. * is a technique that requires very little movement from Silver. The way the technique is executed is quite simple: It appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, the affect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of your palm on your opponent. It is capable of crushing the ribs with ease if it is performed correctly. * is a technique using physical movement and haki circulation in tandem with each other to bring about an exceptionally powerful internally damaging attack. The technique itself is never usually incredibly strong as it's intended targets are weak things such as organs. However, it's capability is an exception. As it is powerful enough to break bones and even doors of reinforced steel. The juxtaposition of power and control makes it an especially challenging and dangerous technique to use. At the precise moment the fist impacts with its target, the busoshoku haki circulation must be properly timed, otherwise the attack will fail and Silver will feel the rebound of improperly released haki on his own fist. This technique can be recognized as it creates a sonic boom when it is used. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Category:Character Subpages